diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/4 September 2017
09:56 farther away 09:56 almost double 09:56 Drac lives in Philippines 09:56 what 09:56 wait 09:56 We both live in PH 09:56 holy what 09:56 cool 09:57 Ok everyone 09:58 so unlucky? 09:58 Hey 09:58 yeepeeee 09:58 <Özün Oldun> Eredras ono thelduin 09:58 Ursuul is coming i think 09:58 OZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN 09:59 you would not believe 09:59 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 09:59 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 09:59 how bloody long it took me to get her to work with potatoe internet 09:59 we have an illegal alt here 09:59 Lel I'm a prophet 09:59 mm? 09:59 (potato) 09:59 enig is drag 09:59 I said that ursuul might come soon 10:00 Drac 10:00 and dramas 10:00 he admitted this? 10:00 Ye 10:00 more dramas 10:00 I shall flag him then 10:00 really more dramas 10:00 But's Drac's good at drama 10:00 dramaaaaas 10:00 do you know how much i hate dramas? 10:00 No 10:01 K I have a question for everyone 10:01 What's the 1st thing that comes to your mind when you think of the country that you live in? 10:01 racism? 10:01 Uh well ok 10:01 Extreme pride 10:02 Lel 10:02 The 'proud to be pinoy' shit is extremely annoying 10:02 lel 10:02 I can see that Slime 10:02 oh 10:02 good 10:02 Tidal? 10:03 Drac? 10:03 Ursuul? 10:03 Hmm so it wasn't lag 10:03 gonna play some surgeon simulator 10:03 But TIdal left 10:03 K 10:03 Wait 10:04 ? 10:04 It sounds bloody 10:04 it is 10:04 VERY 10:04 ohoho 10:04 EXTREMLEY 10:04 i have it too 10:04 dark humor, i call it 10:04 Ok thanks won't play it then 10:04 i love dark humour 10:04 not scary tho 10:04 I like dark matter 10:06 Ded 10:06 Hey there 10:07 heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy 10:07 sorry lads I cannot stay long, have more moving to do, & the internet is so slow here that there isn’t much point in sticking around until the Hughes Net guys come to fix it, adios 10:07 bye 10:07 Bye Ursuul 10:07 Eh 10:07 so guys i think there will be no more diep.io updates 10:07 because the last one was march 9 10:08 and since that have passed 3-4 months 10:08 Maybe there'll be one next year 10:08 i could excuse if something very big was added 10:08 but it is very strange 10:08 Yeah 10:09 I think Zeach is busy 10:21 goddam lag 10:21 made me miss out on chat 10:21 so what did i miss 10:21 hi fred 10:21 gaddamn 10:21 simulator is annoyingly hard 10:27 Gtg bye 10:28 ozun? 10:28 you're back? 10:44 Eh. 10:45 Hi 10:45 Ozun's back from vacation 10:46 A forensic bot vacation, that's unusual. 10:49 Have you seen a tank that has longer gun than itself? 10:49 diep tank or actual tank? 10:50 Actual. 10:51 eh... 10:51 no 10:51 i do however know a tank that has no turret 10:51 it's barrel is just stuck to it's body 10:51 like a diep tank 10:51 Let me introduce you to WWII German Medium Tank, Panther II. 10:52 https://tanks.gg/tank/panther-ii/model?vm=visual 10:52 woah 10:52 Yes. 10:52 L/100. 10:53 L/Insert is the length of the gun compared to the tank. 10:53 uh... 10:54 For example, L/50 is 50% of the tanks length. 10:55 Panther has L/100, so it's gun is same length as the tank. 10:55 ok 10:55 hi TEM 10:57 Theelementalmaster generally phases. 10:57 eh 10:57 Also, you said there was a tank without turret. 10:57 BOSS, TEM, Ursuul, Spencer 10:57 yeah 10:57 It's normal, if it's a tank destroyer. 10:58 just a gun slapped on a body with treads 10:58 tank destroyer? 10:58 uh 10:58 i think it was an actual tank 10:58 unless tank destroyer is a subdivision of tank 10:59 Like this: https://tanks.gg/tank/stug-iv/model?vm=visual or, https://tanks.gg/tank/su-85/model?vm=visual 10:59 They are tank destroyers. 11:00 i think that the gun wasn't even able to aim 11:01 Do you know it's name, or it's nationality? 11:02 wait 11:02 let me find it 11:02 ah unfortunately i lost the source 11:02 i can try to look it up tho 11:03 Okay. 11:03 found a pic 11:03 https://qph.ec.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-4dd8a6c83b4c5dd50f3ea63b641d9afe 11:04 literally just a gun 11:04 on treads 11:04 Oh. 11:04 It's a ank destroyer. 11:04 *tank. 11:05 Stridsvagn 103B 11:05 Swedish Tank Destroyer. 11:06 ok 11:06 That tank is vilified 1- because of immensely sloped armour, 2- It's gun is phenomenal. 11:08 hey TBOO-Y 11:08 HI TBOO-Y. 11:16 ...ded 11:17 hi again 11:19 hello 11:32 Hello AC. 2017 09 04